Mujhe teri Zaroorat hai
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: I have uploaded again. Because reviews show nahi kar raha... This story based on Duo and Abhirika. First chap on Duo and the 2nd on Abhirika. Peep into the story to know...
1. Chapter 1

hi frnds. I am back with my new story. it is based on Abhijeet-Daya and Abhirika. what happened after Azadi ki jung 2 ? to know read the story and plz don't forget to review...  
here it is-...  
in the car(time 6:00 pm)-  
duo r returning from hospital. Abhijeet is in the passenger seat and Daya on driving as always.  
Daya- abhi bhi naraz ho?  
Abhi- main kabhi tujse naraz ho sakta ho kya?  
Daya- to phir itna chup kyon ho?  
Abhi- to kya pagal ki tarha bak bak karu?  
Daya (laugh a little)-nahi main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha.  
both become silent again.  
Daya again tried to run a conversation and Daya(caringly)- Abhi aaj tum hospital mein hi rehte. tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai.  
Abhi(irritated)- Daya kitni baar bola hai ki main ab thik hu. kuch nahi hua hai mujhe. aur aaram to main ghar pehi ka sakta hoon na.  
Daya- lekin boss phir bhi...  
Abhi(sternly)- Daya mene ek baar bola na.  
they reached home while chit chating on the current case.  
Abhi's home (time 6:30 pm)  
Daya held Abhi by his shoulder and took him inside the home. he lock the door and then went to Abhi's bedroom taking Abhi carefully...  
Abhi- baas Daya main thik ho. tu ja fresh hoker aa. main bhi fresh ho jata hoon.  
Daya nodded helplessly and went to his room (Daya has a room booked in Abhi's home with his some necessary things).  
after some time Daya came back in Abhi's roomand saw him lying on the bed holding his stomach. pain was clearly seen on his face. Daya became panicked and hurriedly went to him.  
Daya (caringly)- Abhi kya hua? tum thik to ho na? dard ho raha hai kya?  
Abhi (carelessly)- nahi Daya. tu fiker mat kar. main bilkul thik hoon.  
Daya (angry)- ha tum to superman ho! tumhe kabhi kuch hota hi nahi.  
Abhi smiled on his comment. He was just starting Daya with a smile on his face.  
Daya (confusingly)- aise kya dekh rahe ho?  
Abhi - tujhe... bohot dino se thik se dekha nahi na.  
and tears came to eyes of both of them.  
Daya- sorry boss. mujhe maaf kar do. mein phir kabhi aisa nahi karunga. (crying and guilty tone)  
Abhi- baas Daya. ab bohot ho gaya. ab ek baar bhi tune mujhe sorry bola na to main sach mein tujhse naraz ho jaunga(trying to be strong).  
Daya just smiled.  
Daya- tum bohot ache ho boss. bohot ache!  
Abhi said nothing and just hugged Daya tightly. Daya also hugged him. they were flowing tears on each other shoulders silently. after a while both of them stopped and broke the hug.  
then Daya remembered something and left the room hurriedly. Abhijeet became confused at his sudden reaction. after 5 min Daya came with a glass of milk and gave it to Abhijeet. Abhi- ye kya hai Daya?  
Daya- tum safed dudh nahi pahchante! (teasingly)  
Abhi- wo to dikh raha hai. per tu mujhe kyon de raha hai?  
Daya (teasingly)- nahane!  
are yaar Abhi tum itna natak kyon karte ho? Abhi - maine kya kiya? Daya-itna bhola mat bano. aur jaldi se ye dudh pilo. phir dawayi bhi leni hai (strongly).  
Abhijeet- mujhe ye dudh nahi peena(irritatingly)  
Daya- ab tumhe goli lagne ki khushi mein biriani to nahi khila sakta na!  
Abhi- kya yaar Daya!  
Daya- koi Daya waya nahi. pehle ye dudh piyo warna tumhe hospital le chalunga.  
Abhijeet helplessly gulp the milk and then took the medicine given by Daya.  
Daya- ye hui na baat! ab tum aaram karo. Daya was leaving but Abhi hold his hand.  
Abhi- Daya thora baith na (loving tune)  
Daya- thik hai. lekin Abhi tumhe aram ki zaroorat hai.  
Abhi- nahi Mujhe teri Zaroorat hai...  
Daya- Mujhe bhi tumhari zaroorat hai...  
both hug each other. and then Abhi felt dizzy due to medicine effect. Daya made him lay on bed and covered him with blanket...

how was it? I know it's not good. but still give review plz.  
I will try to update next chap soon. next chap will be Abhirika chap.


	2. Chapter 2: Abhirika

chap 2: Abhirika...

after Abhijeet's dozed off, Daya got a phone from his khabri.  
Khabri- saab jaldi aayiye apko kuch jaruri information deni hai.  
Daya- main abhi nahi aa sakta.  
Khabri- bohot zaruri hai sir. plz sir.  
Daya- ok. main aata hu...  
then Daya called someone and checked Abhijeet. after 10 min Daya left the home with his car.

Abhi's home ( 7:45 pm)

someone came and took out a key from the flower pot which was kept outside of the house. the person unlock the door and enter into the home. the person directly went to the direction of Abhi's room. the person became worried after watching the scene of Abhi's room.  
Abhijeet was trying to grab a glass of water. but he was unable to get hold of the glass because of having much pain. his right hand was on his stomach and by left hand he was trying to grab the glass. he was calling out Daya's name again and again. and sound of pain was being made by him...ahh...ahhh...tears were forming into the strong inspector's eyes.  
this made the person shiver from top to bottom and quickly made his/her way inside the room. he/she grab the glass and made Abhi drink the water.  
Person(worriedly and caringly) - Abhi...Abhijeet, tum thik to ho na? dard ho raha hai bohot jaida?  
Abhi(assuaringly)- Tarika main ab thik hu. wo achanak se dard hone laga aur sir bhi ghum raha tha. per ab thora sa thik hai.  
Tarika relaxed a bit.  
Tarika(still worried)- Abhijeet tum apna bilkul bhi khayal nahi rakhte. huh. ager main nahi aayi hoti to pata nahi kya hota.  
Abhi- Tarika kuch nahi hua hai mujhe. aur Daya hai na mera dhayan rakhne ke liye. tum kyon itna pareshan hoti ho?  
Tarika- pareshan kyon na hoon? aur waise bhi Daya hota to pareshan hone ki baat hi nahi thi!  
Abhi(surprised)- Daya nahi hai kya?  
Tarika- nahi. wo thora kaam se bahar gaya hai. isiliye mujhe phone kar diya. usne kaha ki aane mei thori der hogi. to tum pareshan mat hona.  
Abhi- oh. acha thik hai. waise bhi isi bahane tum aagai (naughtily). Tarika blushed a little but her blushing turned into anger within a few moments remembering something. Abhijeet also became surprised after watching her changable expression. Abhijeet (surprisingly)- kya hua Tarika? tum kuch bol nahi rahi ho!  
Tarika (angry ) - kyon? main kuch kyon bolu? jab tumhe isse koi farq hi nahi parta.  
Abhijeet (while not understanding what the matter is)- Tarika tum aise kyon bol rahi ho? tumhare kehne se ya na kehne se mujhe jarur farq parta hai. Tarika(not convincing)- mujhe aisa nahi lagta.  
Abhi- baat kya hai Tarika? plz aise chup mat raho. for God's sake bolo to sahi ki baat kya hai?  
Tarika- Abhijeet main manta hoon ki tum Daya ki bina nahi reh sakte. aur ye sahi bhi hai. wo tumhara dost hai. bhai hai. jab Daya se tumhara larayi hui to tumne apna transfer lene ka soch liye. shaed tum sahi bhi the apni jagah. per kya tumne ek baar bhi mere bareme socha! bolo!  
Abhijeet was silent. he knew that she was right. he wanted to give her some time to expel out her pain before him.  
Tarika continued...  
Tarika- kyon kya hua? ab koi jawab nahi hai na! kyon ki tumhare zindagi mein mere liye koi jagah hai hi nahi... (a tear drop from her eyes)  
Abhijeet- nahi Tarika. plz aisa mat bolo. mere zindagi mein tumhara bohot khas jaiga hai. main...  
He was cut by Tarika. Tarika- nahi Abhijeet. tum kuch mat bolo. mujhe pata chal chuka hai ki tumhare zindagi mein meri jaiga sirf ek colleague ka hai. aur kuch nahi (hurt expression)  
warna tum kabhi bhi transfer lene ki baat nahi karte.  
and silent tear was running through her eyes.  
Abhijeet- plz Tarika mere bat suno. He hold her hands but she jerked them went towards the window. He got up(still having pain) and went to her with slow steps. he turned her and made her face him. he cupped her face and wiped away the tears.  
Abhijeet (caringly )- Tarika mujhe pata hai mene jo kiya bohot galat kiya. Daya mujhse rutha tha. per mujhe unhi transfer ka sochna nahi chahiye tha. Tarika looked up to see him. she saw guilt in his eyes. but said nothing. Abhijeet continued- mere zindagi mein sabse pehla haq Daya ka hai. aur uske baad main kisi ke bareme sochta hoon to wo sirf tum ho Tarika. ab main tumhare wager zindagi ka ek pal bhi nahi soch sakta. I really love u Tarika. I really really love u. (loving tears were in his eyes. he was just looking into her eyes. )  
Tarika nodded surprisingly and just hugged him tightly.  
Tarika- I love u too. (NB: this confession is not first confession of them. remember "Starting of Love".)  
but something strikes her mind again. she broke the hug and looked up to Abhijeet. he was surprised again and thought what happened this time. Abhi- ab kya hua Tarika? mene kuch galat bol diya kya?  
Tarika ( angry ) - mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai. main ja rahi hu. waise bhi tum to superhero ho. tumhe kisiki kya zaroorat hai!  
(NB: superman for Daya. superhero for Tarika. and also for me..:p)  
Abhi(confused)-tumhe ho kya gaya hai? pehle ka to samaj me aaya. lekin abb kya hua? aise uth patang baate kyon kar rahi ho?  
Tarika- tum aise uth patang harkat kar sakte ho, aur mein baate nahi kar sakti! ye acha hai.  
she was picking up her hand bag and going outside of the room. but our hero stopped her by holding her hand. she stopped and turned to see him. she jerked him again started her journey. But she stopped by hearing a painful Aahhh... from Abhi. She immediately turned and saw him in pain. His bullet wound was not only the reason of his pain but also Tarika's anger. he could tolerate anything but not her ignorance. Tarika(worried)- kya hua? tum plz baitho. main abhi dawayi deti ho tumhe.  
she was going but Abhi hold her and made her sit beside him.  
Abhi- kuch nahi hua mujhe. main to bas...  
Tarika became angry again and stood up. Tarika - Abhi ye saab kya hai? ye koi mazak ki baat hai! tum mere sath aisa mazak kaise kar sakte ho? (crying expression mixed with anger).  
Abhi (guilty)- sorry Tarika.  
(holding his ears)- ab maaf bhi kardo *puppy eyes*  
Tarika just smiled unknowingly and hugged him tightly. Abhijeet hugged her and started patting her hair.  
Tarika- ab kabhi aisa nahi karoge. promise me.  
Abhi- ok. Promise. per tum achanak aise naraz kyon ho gayi?(confused)  
Tarika- Daya ne mujhe wo coin wala kissa bataya hai. aur ye bhi bataya ki goli lagne ke baad bhi tum hospital nahi gaye. kyon ki tumhe superman jo banna tha (teasingly)!  
Abhi - oh! acha sorry. ab jane bhi do na.  
Tarika- aise kaise? ab mujhe pura yakeen hogaya ki tumhare zindagi mein main kuch nahi hu (fake anger). main to kya! Daya bhi shaed thora hi maine rakhta hai!  
Abhi- ye tum kya bole ja rahe ho? mere zindagi tumse aur Daya se hi to hai.  
Tarika- nahi. tumhe to baas duty aur duty hi sujhta hai. subha sham khate peete duty aur kaam. (fake anger)  
Abhijeet cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Abhi- Tarika, idher dekho mere ankho mein.  
Tarika looked up.  
Abhi- main ek cid officer hoon. isiliye duty Bohot important hai. per iska matlab ye nahi ki main tumse pyar nahi karta. ya phir mujhe tumhare parwa nahi. are meri life tumhare aur Daya ke alawa hai hi kon! tum dono se hi meri life pora hota hai. Tarika saw pure love and concern in his eyes. Abhi continued-plz age se aisa kabhi mat kehna ki mujhe tumhare fiker nahi hai ya phir main tumse pyar nahi karna. (teary voice)  
Tarika (loving and teary)- kabhi nahi kahungi. kabhi nahi. they hugged each other and felt relaxed after a long time.

Main adhoora jee raha hoon Ye sadaayein de rahaa hoon Mujhe teri zaroorat hai Mujhe teri zaroorat hai...

suddenly Abhijeet felt painin his stomach and painful..ahhh...came out from his mouth. pain was increasing by every passing moment. Tarika panicked and said- Abhi, bohot dard ho raha hai kya? Abhi-Ta...Tari...ka, ma..in thi..k ho...ahh Tarika- tum se to baat karna hi bekar hai. (caringly)- Abhi tum let jao. main abhi aayi.  
Tarika went and quickly brought his medicines and made him have that.  
pain decreased a little and he was better. Tarika- abhi tum plz aaram karo. tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai. main yahi ho tumhare pass.  
Abhi- Tarika tum mujhe kabhi chorke to nahi jawoge na... (little scared)  
Tarika- kabhi nahi. main tumhe kabhi chodke nahi jaongi. (assured him)  
Abhi- mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai Tarika. I love u.  
Tarika- mujhe bhi tumhare zaroorat hai Abhi. I love u too.  
Abhijeet was lying in the bed and looking towards Tarika. Tarika went forward and lightly kissed his lips. he smiled and Tarika blushed. Abhijeet was feeling dizzy and dozed off while wearing a soothing smile on his face. Tarika also smiled seeing his smiling face after a long time. Tarika kept her head on his chest and she also dozed off.  
Abhirika was sleeping in each others arm having sweet smile on their faces.  
after a while Daya entered into the home with the duplicate key he had and went forward to Abhi's room. what he saw made him also smile.  
Daya(teasingly )- akhir mere bhaiya bhabi ko romance ka wakt mil hi gaya. dekho to dono kitne aaram se so rahe hai. mujhe to bhul hi gaye (fakely). khair Daya ji ab aap bhi so hi jao aur in love birds ko akela chod do (smiling naughtily)...  
but Daya is Daya. he quickly clicked a picture of them and left the room after switching off the light. Daya(whisper)- good night boss and (micheviously) bhabi ji...  
he went into his room and slept relaxing himself in a good position. Abhirika needs each otha and Duo also...  
love and friendship were spreading true happiness of life...  
Duo and Abhirika forever. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know I am late. sorry for that.  
plz read and review to let me know how it is! I know it's not so good one on Abhirika. but I will try to improve.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me.

ote from Royal Bird /Notepad_Pro 


End file.
